The lion King 3:Tale of the Dark Lion
by Snapeisawesome
Summary: Which one of Kovu and kiara's children really is the dark one? Find out...  review please :
1. A Fresh Start

The lion king 3: Tale of the Dark one

Chapter 1

It is sunrise at pride rock. The antelope and the Gazelle graze on the near by plains. A very tired kovu steps into the rising sun, and after stretching in the cave entrance walks to the very end of the rock and looks across the African savannah. Moments later a very pregnant Kiara sits next to him her brown eyes fixed on the grazing herds below. "You still nervous?" she asks looking concerned. "nope" kovu feeling better. Kiara smiles at kovu. "I'm more worried than nervous any way".

Kiara frowned. She sighed and took a deep breath. "You will make an excellent king kovu. I have faith in you and so do your unborn children". Kovu's head lifted up a smile appeared on his face. "I bet we have 3 sons!" said kovu as his eyes looked on hopefully. Kiara frowned. Three boys would be almost impossible to handle, plus who would be King? Her great grandfather King Mohattu made the rule himself. The oldest male is to be king. She could never choose between her sons. With a heavy heart she turned and went down to the water hole before the crowning, leaving kovu sat on the rock daydreaming oblivious to Kiara's absence.

Kovu who was daydreaming, was smiling to his self when... _SMACK_! Something hit him on the head. "Hey!" he complained as he spun around furious. "Move then". It was Rafiki. Kovu looked around him where had Kiara gone? "you've been sat here daydreaming for ten minutes" said Rafiki showing his crooked teeth. "oh" Rafiki raised an eybrow. Kovu turned and ran into the cave. Kovu was running that fast that he ran into a half awake Simba accompanied with Nala. "Sorry" he apologised as he squeezed past the big lion. He then walked to the back of the cave where Sarafina, Sarabi, Vitani and the other lionesses where talking. Kovu raced up to Sarafina. "Where is Kiara? The ceremony starts in five minutes!" Sarafina laughed. "she went to the water hole she should be back by now though". Sarabi walked past kovu and out of the cave she looked down to her left and spotted her grandaughter running up the rocks towards her. "sorry!" said kiara as she rushed into the cave. Sarabi rolled her eyes and looked at Rafiki as he gathered the animals. The Orange morining sky was now blue. Gazing up at it for a few seconds Sarabi then padded back into the cave. Not long after Rafiki came in Simba walked towards him the happiness showing on his Orange face. "it seems we have drawn quite a crowd today" said Rafiki as he lent on his much taller stick.

Simba sighed "she's grown up so fast hasn't she?" Rafiki Nodded. "I've said this before but it is time" said rafiki as he headed out. simba and Nala followed Rafiki out. Kovu and kiara went behind Simba and Nala. In the Sky a beam of light shone down on pride rock. It was mufasa. The Big lions face smiled down on pride rock. Simba looked up at his father then looked down at the crowd. He Spoke as he did the crowd fell silent " Over a period of time I have noticed how Kiara and Kovu have been acting". Simba's red mane blew in the wind." and i think that i am ready to step down as king and Nala step down as queen and that Kovu and Kiara Step up!" murmers of Both approval and disapproval could be heard from down below. Simba and Nala stepped back allowing Kovu and kiara to step foward. Rafiki Scooped up some sand and Sprinkled it over kiara and Kovu's faces. Kovu sneezed, Kiara giggled. Rafiki stood beside them and chanted: "long live King Kovu and queen Kiara!". The animals below Let out a hugh outburst of noise. Elephant blew through thier trunks, Zebra reared whilst making noise, the different coloured birds flew in a circle in the sky squawking and finally everyone bowed down.

Kovu and Kiara Smiled and Let out a huge "ROAR!". After the ceremony the pride went back inside the cave the doze off for the afternoon except Kovu and Kiara, who lay by the water hole where it seemed to be cooler.


	2. Kiara's Nightmare

Chapter 2

It was night at pride rock. Everything inside the cave was quiet (except Simba's snoring). All the lionesses were fast asleep but one was struggling in her sleep. It was kiara.

_Kiara was running up to pride rock. she stopped by the cave entrance. she was about to go in when she heard unfamilier voices. she stepped back unsure and pressed her ear up against the rock._

_" My sons I have no choice. The eldest must be king. that means you Mufasa". _

_Mufasa? Kiara thought care fully. Grandfather. Suddenly a brown lion stormed out of the cave tears in his eyes_

_"Taka wait!" Shouted Mufasa running after Taka_

_Who's Taka? wondered kiara_

_Then there was a flash. it showed Mufasa and Taka grown up, but what was this on his face? a scar! Then mufasa was struggling to climb out of what looked to be the gorge and there was a stampede!_

_"Brother help me!" pleaded mufasa. _

_But scar did nothing. He sat there above him simply looking down at his helpless brothed then..._

_"ROOOOAAARRR!" Mufasa exclaimed._

_Scar had now dug his claws into mufasa's paws only just holding him up. Mufasa's eyes widenend then scar lent close to mufasa and whispered somthing into his left ear_

_"Long live the KING"_

_Scar let go._

_"Scar!" Mufasa yelled as he fell then..._

Kiara woke up, eyes full of fear. why hadn't she had this dream before? Somthing moved in kiara's stomach she growled with pain there it was again she clutched her stomach with her paw. Indiegestion? No she was going into labour.

"kovu"...


	3. New Arrivals

Everyone else is owned by disney but Shumba Eva and Samba are MY characters

Chapter 3: New arrivals.

Kiara panicked. She once again squealed in agony. This time Everyone woke up. A half asleep Sarafina and Sarabi rushed over. Simba oblivious, was shook violenty by a now nervous nala to wake him up.

"wha?" grunted Simba with an eye half open

Kiara screamed again. That did it Simba sat up that fast he banged his head of the rock

"I told you not to sleep there" said Nala as she grined at Simba.

Vitani Stood by Nala and nodded. Vitani and Nala Slowly edged simba out of the cave.

Simba couldn't believe it and sat in a mood by the cave entrance. Kovu meanwhile was stood by kiara stroking her cheek with his paw.

Kiara looked at kovu and finally spoke. "can I hold you paw please?"

Kovu looked at Nala uncertain. Nala, hiding a smile nodded. Kovu Held out his paw. Kiara gently held it.

"One last push" said vitani smiling

_This isn't so bad _thought Kovu. Suddenly Kiara grasped his paw Kovu Screamed. From out side Simba couldn't tell who was giving birth to who. He chuckled to himself and lay down. Inside a cub was born

"what is it?" asked Kiara as she turned her head.

The cub was yellow with a Brown tuft on its head and Grey eye's.

"It is a boy" smiled Sarafina.

Sarafina passed the tiny yellow cub to kiara. Kiara held the cubs close to her chest. The cub opened is eyes and looked at kiara. Kovu stood over Kiara, his green eye's stuck on the helpless cub.

"Any names?" asked sarabi rather excitedly

"what do you think of Samba Kovu?" asked kiara

Kovu smiled.

"Samba it is" said kovu tickling Samba's small foot.

Kiara handed Samba to Kovu who sat down with him.

Kiara relaxed but not for long. Again she Cried out. The once relaxed lionesses got to their feet even more excited. It seemed that everyone had forgotten poor Simba who was pacing up and down on pride rock anxious to meet his grand stopped panting. Another cub was born. It was Orange and had a Pink pointed nose and had a black tuft of hair.

"well?" asked kiara anxiously

"what is it?"

The lionesses exchanged worried glances it was vitani who spoke.

"its another boy"

Kovu was over the moon. He looked at kiara excited but then saw the look on kiara's face.

"What's wrong Kiara?" asked kovu

Before kiara could reply for a third time she grabbed her stomach. A third cub was on the way. Vitani passed kovu the unnamed cub. Kovu lay down and held his two son's. The last cub was born. It was a girl. she had a grey body with some unuasual markings under her eye's. A black pointed nose and white on her paws

"what shall we call her?" asked kiara feeling slightly better.

Kovu pointed at the unnamed male cub who now Nala was cuddling.

"I think we should call the Orange cub Shumba" said kiara feeling a bit bad.

"Am I actually going to name one?" asked kovu feeling a bit left out.

"Of course Kovu"smiled Kiara

" How about Eva?" asked Kovu looking into his daughters blue eye's

Kiara nodded. Nala giggled.

"What's so funny?" Asked Kiara

" We've left your father outside!"

"Dad!" said kiara realising

"kovu could you go and get my Father please?" laughed kiara who had now taken back possesion of her cubs.

Kovu rushed out side of the cave and once again bumpe into rushed his questions.

" Is she okay? Is it a boy or a girl? Is there more than one?"

Kovu laughed "come on in and find out. The two males rushed into the cave. kiara was licking her new born cubs, the other lionesses lying around her.

"Three cubs?" simba's mouth hung open in shock

"How many boys?" he asked impatiantly.

"two" replied kiara licking shumba's tuft of hair.

"well which is which?" asked Simba still being impatient.

" The Orange cub kiara's licking is a boy, we named him Shumba. The grey one is a girl. We called her Eva and the first born male ith the yellow fur is samba" Kovu proudly repiled.

"Im so proud of you Kiara" said simba showing the kindness in his eye's

Kiara Grinned.


	4. Intruder!

Chapter 4: Intruder!

Its the next night at pride rock. Eva Shumba and Samba Slept in their mothers arm's. Once again Simba was snoring. All was quiet ove the pridelands. But at the border seperating the outlands fron the pridelands. A rouge lion walked over the border, and headed towards pride rock. Kovu woke with a start. It was still dark. All of a sudden he got a weird feeling. Somthing didn't feel right. He listened to is instincts and went over to Simba.

"Simba wake up!" he whispered rather loudly into Simba's ear

Simba cracked an eye open.

"yes your highness?" he asked smiling despite being half asleep.

"Something doesn't feel right im going to check it out and I want you to came with me"

The old lion sat up and grumbled.

"fine" he said stretching and getting to his feet properly.

The two males walked out o the cave and down the slope leading to the plains of africa. It didn't take long before Simba picked up the rouges scent. He was close too. He told Kovu to stay close. Kovu heard something move in the bushes. Simba turned to the bushes. Suddenly the rouge revealed himself. He was the same size as Simba.. he had dark brown fur and piercing red eyes. And a black mane. A Smile slid across his face.

"hello brother" he Snarled Grinning at kovu.

Kovu was clueless. The only brother he had, died when their mother Zira chased Simba up the logs. Or did he?

"Nuka?" kovu whispered in disbelief.

"Correct!" he said evily smiling towards Simba

" and you will both DIE! So I can finally take my place as king! MY father would be proud" He Screeched.

kovu and Simba were still speechless

"But how?" Kovu asked confused.

Nuka tensed his shoulders and growled

" you must know termite! I faked my death".

"But but I saw the log fall on you" Kovu stuttered still confused

"yes I was hurt for weeks but, before the battle I escaped. I wanted mother to feel bad after everything she put me through and as you can see I am no longer a weakling like you are, plus i no longer have those blasted TERMITES!" said Nuka as he spat in kovus face.

"Now where was I?" asked Nuka being sarcastic.

"oh yes I was just about to KILL you!"

"Kovu run! you must warn the others!" Yelled Simba

Kovu hesitated but turned and ran.

"Where you going KOVU you weakling come back here!" Taunted Nuka.

As nuka went to pursue Kovu Simba jumped in his way.

"your not going anywhere OUTSIDER" Growled Simba as he stood his ground.

Nuka lunged at Simba, biting down on Simbas shoulder. Simba Delivered a hard Blow to Nuka's head. Nuka roared and raked his shiny claws down Simba's back...

Kiara woke up and looked around. Where was Kovu and Simba? Then Kovu ran through the cave entrance.

"Simba! he's in trouble!" he panted.

kiara roared Waking the pride up.

"Get up!" she shouted as the lionesses got to their feet shaken.

"Stay with the cubs"said Kiara to Kovu as she ran out the cave.

The lionesses followed her eagerly. kovu Picked up the now awake frightend cubs and one by one took the to the deepest part of the cave. Kiara led the pride down the rocky slope. It didn't take long for them to Know where they were. Simba was tireing fast. Nuka smacked Simba in the fell on his back tired, Nuka hit him again, drawing more blood, then he sank his teeth into Simba's neck and threw him into the water. But then Nuka heard something. He spun around to see Kiara's paw hit him in his face. Sarabi and Sarafina bit into each of Nuka's back legs. A lionness had him pinned Growling at stood there gob smacked. Was it Nuka?. Kiara and Nala ran up to Simba. He lay motionless in the shallow water. Kiara

"Dad?" Kiara nuzzled Simba.

He opened his eye and smiled at her and Nala.

Nala had tears in her eye's.

"Im so proud of you Kiara". Simba whispered

"Nala I love you too". Simba closed his eyes and entered into darkness.

Vitani stood over Nuka Angrily.

"You IDIOT Nuka!" Vitani's face went hard.

Nuka laughed. Vitani coudn't control her temper any more. She shoved Sarafina and Sarafina off Nuka and Sliced her claws across his face. Nuka yelped. Vitani dug her claws into her brothers shoulders and threw him into some rocks. Nuka opened his eye's Vitani then grabbed his neck and dragged the mangled lion to kiara.

" Want do you want me to do with him Kiara!" she spat rubbing his blood off her face with her arm.

Kiara turned around eye's flooded with tears.

"Kill him !" she Squealed as she Cryed.

Vitani nodded at the other lionesses. Nuka, too weak to move did nothing. The lionesses moved in for the kill. vitani looked at Kiara.

"you should get back your cubs they will be hungry"said Vitani as she put her arm around her

"you and Nala should go back i'll deal with Nuka"

Nala followed Kiara back to pride rock so Kiara could feed her cubs.

"Where's Simba?" asked Kovu as they stepped in through the entrance.

"Dead" said Nala as she burst into tears.

**Well my story wasn't going to be all nice and cute all the time! XD please review :)**


	5. Shumba's Curiosity

Chapter 5: Shumba's Curiousity

It's been five months scince Simba died. The pride is struggling without Simba but the cubs seem to be thriving. Morining and Samba is first up, as he stepped out of the cave, his yellow fur shone in the sun. He stretched and yawned then headed out to the water hole. But what Samba didn't know was that he was being watched. Samba lent down the lap up the cool water. Something behind him moved. Samba's ear twitched. He turned around. Suddenly Eva shot out from behind the bushes and pinned her older brother. Samba squirmed and tryed to wriggle free. No chance, Eva just laughed and and giggled at her brother. Shumba walked past and rolled his eye's.

"Eva let Samba go" said Shumba as he shoved Eva off him.

Eva sulked off back towards pride rock. Shumba scrambled up a rock and spotted the out lands. Samba followed his gaze.

" I wonder whats really out there" asked Samba sharing the same Curiousity.

" well..." replied Shumba "Im gonna go chack it out wanna come with?"

Samba Nodded. The two cubs set off towards the out lands. When they got there it seemed quiet. there were a few vultures circling above but that was about it. Shumba frowned, all this for nothing. Samba just sharpened his claws on a dead tree then yawned.

"not much here is there?" Whispered Samba.

Shumba agreed.

"oh well be better go back then" Replied shumba

"your not going anywhere"

Someone was behind them. Shumba and Samba turned around. A white lion cub and a tawny lion cub were behind them. Samba shot behind his younger brother. _Wuss_ thought Shumba.

"who are you?" Demanded Shumba

" I am Nia" Replied the white cub "And this is my Cousin Zora. We're from the Ridge pride"

"you mean your girls? Asked an unsure Shumba Ignoring where they were from

Nia and zora laughed Samba came out from behind his brother.

"im samba an this is my little brother Shumba".

"too bad you don't act like my older brother" mumbled Shumba.

"we are princes" bosted Samba

Shumba slapped his brother round the head

"ouch!" complained Samba

Nia looked at Shumba.

"your cute" said Nia batting her eyelids at Shumba.

Shumba backed away slowly.

"Come on Samba we're leaving!" Stuttered Shumba as he looked into Nia's Blue eye's. Both boys turned and ran back in to the pride lands, leaving Nia and Zora stood there giggling.

"hurry back!" Yelled Zora speaking for the first time and with that, they ran off beyond Out land territory.

Shumba and Samba reached pride rock territory,they ran to Kiara and Kovu who had now come down the water hole to relax. the rest of the pride had gone out hunting for the afternoon. Eva was playing with a leaf, until it landed in the water. The two cubs bounded up to their parents.

"Mum dad!" shouted Samba "we went to the outlands!"

Kovuand Kiara's face turned serious

"Why did you go there?" Demanded kovu raising his voice.

Befor Samba could say any thing Shumba explained everything to kovu. Kiara simply raised an eyebrow and dozed off. The last thing kovu asked him was what pride were they from. Shumba couldn't say as he didn't listen

"O I know!" Said Samba jumping up and down

"Go one" said Kovu rubbing his forehead with his paw.

"The Ridge Pride!"

Never heard of them thought kovu to him self


	6. Spy's

Chapter 6: Spy's.

The next day kovu took his son's down to the water hole to speak with them. Eva was too busy annoying vitani who was trying to focus on her hunting. Everytime Vitani saw an oppertunaty to strike at the animal, Eva would run towards the herd and scare it away. Vitani lost her temper

"Eva!" she snarled, glaring at the grey cub.

Eva walked towards Vitani slowly, her tail tucked between her legs.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!"

Eva gulped.

"Practicing to hunt like you"

Vitani's face softened. she sighed and rolled her eye's

"Eva at least let me try to help you hunt"

Eva knew what she had been doing wrong. Her blue eye's stared at the floor

Vitani smiled."C'mon let me show you"

The two lions bounded off deeper into the pride lands. Mean while back at the water hole Kovu had finished explaining some thing to his son's.

"Now remember what I told you if you see them follow them home then report back to me got it?"

"But dad" groaned Samba "why can't zazu do it"

"because Zazu is too stupid" Scoffed Shumba.

Kovu groaned.

"Quick and hurry back. Your mother will be wondering where you are!" shouted Kovu after the cubs.

Once again Shumba and Samba were in the out lands. It seemed hotter out there today and even more quiet. But soon the cubs heard talking. they crouched behind a rock. Samba popped his head round the corner.

"is it them?" Asked shumba.

"it's them alright and their moving lets go!".

Nia and Zora ran deeper into the outlands. Samba and Shumba pursued but kept well back. It seemed like ages they ran until fianally over the horizon a new world appered. The cubs stopped dead in their tracks, the place was amazing! There was more vegetation here and more animals. The grass was green. above some trees there were moutains but just before the Mountains there was an enormous brown rock. A cave could clearly be seen in the rock. _WOW_. Nia and Zora ran up the big brown rock. Samba and Shumba carefully followed. When they were really close a Big White male lion came out of the cave.

"Nia. Where have you been?". The white male just looked disappointed rather than angry.

Zora slipped past the big male into the cave. Lucky for her the lion was focused on what appeared to be his daughter. Samba and Shumba looked at amazment at the lion.

"me and Zora were playing" replied Nia "And we must have wondered too far im sorry"

A sign of relief spread across the white males face. Shumba felt some thing breathing on his back.

"Samba what have I told you about my personal bubble?" asked Shumba a tone of annoyance in his voice.

Samba looked at his brother in disbilief.

"Shumba. How can that be be me im stood here!" Shouted back Samba angrily

The cubs turned around. Two Brown lionesses were looking down on them. Eyes fixed on the helpless cubs. Before they could run Each of the lionesses grabbed a cub by the scruff and ran towards the cave.

"Kumal look what we found!" shouted the lionesses as they Dumped the cubs in front of the white lion.

Kumal looked suprised. He looked from one cub to the other.

"Nikita could you come here please?"

A grey lioness wandered out the cave towards Kumal

"what is it?" her eye's then locked onto the cubs.

"do you know any other prides around here?"

Nikita shook her head. Kumal turned back towards the cubs

"Who are you and why do you tresspass on MY lands?"

It was Shumba who spoke

"Im sorry we must have wondered to far away from home we will go now".

Nikita stood in the way.

"where are you from?" she demanded.

"The pride lands!" said Samba without hesitation.

"pride lands" Scoffed Kumal "I know not of this place. Take me there and I will spare your lives".

Samba gulped

"YOU HEARD ME BOY MOVE!" Kumal signaled the pride to follow

Samba and Shumba led Kumal and his pride through the out lands across the scorched earth. until finally they reachd the borders of the pridelands. Fortunatly Zazu happened to be circling in the sky and spotted the danger._ I must tell kovu at once_ thought Zazu as he flew off to warn the pride. Shumba and Samba walked through the pridelands still with the big white male following them.

"well?" Scoffed Kumal "where is your leader?"

Suddenly Kovu and Kiara jumped behind Shumba and Samba, who immediatly took refuge between their parents legs. Vitani, Sarafina, Nala, Sarabi and the other lionesses stood behind their leaders. Zazu landed on Nala's back. Eva was stood by her Grandmother.

"what do you think you are doing here outsiders!" Growled Kovu.

Kumal Knew he was out numbered. But chose to argue anyway.

"next time tell your sons not to tresspass on MY lands !"Barked Kumal

Kiara stopped growling and looked at Kovu.

"YOU were supposed to be watching them Kovu! Snapped Kiara as she turned her head towards Kovu

Kovu ingnored her.

"leave now!" Hissed Kovu

Kumal noticed Kovus scar. and turned around.

"i've decided to be lenient with you kovu. This time I let your sons LIVE". and with that, he nodded and his pride followed him back into the pridelands.

**Well What did you think? I thought i'd give it a bit of a twist. Don't forget to review :)**


	7. The argument

**Chapter 7: The arguement.  
**

At night something woke Samba and Shumba and Eva. Kovu and Kiara were arguing out side the cave the cubs hid behind the cave entrance.

"What the hell is wrong wih you Kovu? sending OUR children beyond the borders of the outlands!"

"Look kiara im sorry I wasn't..."

"what?"

"I wasn't thinking straight. Okay? what matters is that their back and safe".

"For how long Kovu? We made a new enemy today! That lion Is bigger then YOU! All he has to do is wait for our children to wonder beyond our protection, then who knows what he could do!"

"I said was sorry okay?" Kovu started to lose his cool.

"But when will you be sorry?" tears swelled in Kiara's eyes.

Kovu realised what Kiara just said to him.

"And whats that supposed to mean? I care about those cubs just as much as you do!"

"well you have a lousy way off showing it!"

Kovu lost his cool and pinned Kiara on the floor Snarling at her. Kiara dug her Claws from her back feet into Kovu's stomach. He yowled in pain getting off her. Kovu grabbed Kiara with his claws and threw her into the rock. Kiara got up and pounced on Kovu hitting him in the left eye. Kovu's scar opened up again and blood ran down his face. Kiara Stepped back and pressed her self up against the rock. Samba, Shumba and Eva's eyes went wide. Kovu lifted his head and glared at Kiara. He put his left paw to his eye and looked at his paw. Blood. Kovu Boiled over.

"What you do that for!" He walked up to Kiara trapping her by the rock.

He put his paw on her throat and pressed.

"Kovu you hurting me!" squeaked Kiara under her breath.

Eva ran out of the cave, Shumba and Samba followed.

"Don't kill mummy!" wailed Eva as she collapsed on the rock floor Samba conforted her

Shumba looked into Kovu's eyes shocked that his father would do such a thingThe lionesses ran out of the cave behind them. Nala Pushed Kovu off her daughter and pinned him to the floor Growling at him

"What the hell is wrong wih you!" Kovu Looked at Kiara. He pushed Nala off him.

"Kiara im sorry.."

Kiara lay coughing on the floor. Sarabi helped helped her up. Kiara looked at Kovu Tears in her eyes.

"Stay away from ME! Screamed Kiara. she ran into the cave crying.

Shumba Stared at kovu's scar. Samba Eva and Shumba went into the Cave. In the middle of the night Shumba Walked out the cave and ran off into the out lands.

**O_O I can't believe i just did that too :P**


	8. Shumba's feeling's

**Chapter 8 : Shumba's feeling's**

The next morning, Kovu woke up from out side the cave did last night happen? He felt his scar. It was sore, last hight did happen he must speak to Kiara. Quietly he snuck inside the cave. Kiara was asleep by her self at the back of the cave. She had scratches on her body. now Kovu felt really bad. He took a deep breath and gently rocked Kiara.

"Kiara!" he whispered.

Kiara groaned. She opened her eye. Then she sat up eyes full of anger. Kovu didn't want to wake the rest of the pride so he put his paw over Kiara's mouth to silence her. Kiara slapped Kovu's paw off her mouth and threw him a filthy look

"I'm sorry how I acted last night Kiara. I was stupid and I'm sorry for hurting you."

Kiara still didn't look impressed she faced the other way and closed her eyes. Kovu sat by her and put his paw around her. she shoved it off her.

"Don't touch me" she spat as she moved away from him.

Kovu was going to have to use force. He pushed her over on her back and stood over her Kiara cringed.

"Kiara all I ask is for your forgiveness" Kovu smiled at her

"Fine". Kiara pushed Kovu of her. "your forgiven one one condition"

Kovu looked confused.

"What?"

"Get your scar looked at by Rafiki. Its infected". Kiara headed towards the entrance.

Kovu felt his scar _Gross._

Then Kiara screamed. Kovu ran over. The lionesses woke up, Sarabi hit her head of the rock above her.

"what is it?" asked Kovu as he joined Kiara

"shumba's gone!"

Samba and a very sleepy Eva woke startled. Samba looked around him where had his brother gone?

Mean while in the out land Shumba woke to find a Shadow over him. He sat up.

"you shouldn't be here Shumba"

The lion revealed itself.

"Nia?" groaned the tired cub.

Nia smiled. She lent down and licked Shumba on the cheek. Shumba sat up and rubbed his cheek

"ewwwww" The cub complained.

Nia laughed.

"why did you do that?"

"Cause I knew that would wake you" She licked him again.

Shumba chased after her furiously. He pounced on her and bit her on the leg. Nia squealed and hit Shumba in the face. She then pinned him her face went hard.

"That was not nice!" Shumba looked at her hind leg. His teeth marks were still there.

"you should go home before my daddy finds you" Nia got off Shumba and managed to smile at him.

"I can't go back" Shumba sighed and walked away. He stopped and turned around Nia looked at him the disappointment showing. He sighed.

"Fine i'll go back. But only because you told me too." Shumba turned.

Just in time to meet a blow in the face. Nia screamed. She ran over to him and helped him up. A brown male cub growled at him. Nia seemed to know him as she scolded him.

"Abul what was that for! he wasn't hurting me"

Shumba growled at Abul. The brown cub smirked at Shumba but then turned his attentions to Nia.

"Nia how could you interact with this outsider? How can you dishonor you own father like that?"

"you only stand up for him because you will rule instead of me. your not even his son!" Nia hissed at him

"we will both rule. You and me, he said so himself the both of us. you my Queen and I your King".

Abul looked at Shumba like he had three legs.

"Who are you outsider ?" Abdul moved closer to him.

"I am no outsider I am future king to Pride rock!" said Shumba Bosting.

Abdul rolled his eyes. "you see Nia he pretends he's somthing he's not!"

Shumba Moved right into Abdul's face. "You calling me a liar?"

Nia shook her head. Abdul seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Why should I say other wise? OUTSIDER."

Shumba's face turned red with fury. "say it again I dare you."

Abdul simply just laughed. He moved ever closer the Shumba.

"O, U, T, S, I, D,E, R" he said "know hat that spells? OUTSIDER!"

Shumba smacked Abdul in the face so hard it sent Abdul flying. Abdul smashed into a rock.

"Stop it BOTH of you!" cried Nia.

Abdul got up and charged at Shumba who simply stepped out the way. Abdul spun around shocked. Shumba smirked and and walked over to him. Abul lashed out at him. Again Shumba dodged his attack. he bit down on Abduls ear and swung him around, letting go. Abdul rolled across the dirt. A chunk missing out of his looked at Shumba, but ran over to Abdul. Abdul got up. His ear hurt bady. Nia once again scolded him, Abdul looked at Shumba daggers showing in his eye's.

"Come Nia we are going home" Abdul limped off.

Nia shook her head, she knew it would be her that had to face the music when she got home. Shumba Smiled at her hopefully. Nia winked at him. she turned, sighed and ran after Abdul.

Shumba turned and ran back home towards the boarders of the pridelands. As he ran things raged through his mind. What will happen when he gets home? Will his dad still be there? and why did he lash out at the lion? was it because he was defended hiself? or Nia? He felt differently about Nia. Was it love? _Eghh NO that is digusting_ Shumba thought to hiself.

**So what do you think? Yep decided to add a new Character. you will probably won'y see him anymore orrrrrr will you? Don't forget to Review!**


	9. Bad news

**Chapter 9:** Bad news.

Shumba ran. He could just see the borders of the pride lands, he was almost there. He could see a worried Kovu pacing up and down on pride rock. Shumba re entered the pridelands. He was halfway there then out of no where Eva jumped on him. the two cubs rolled across the floor Eva was laughing.

"where have you been? mother and father have been worried sick. we sent Zazu but he came back saying you were gone".

Shumba laughed. "we'd better go see them then"

The two cubs ran towards Pride Rock. As they climbed to the top shumba was immediatly scooped up into Kiara's arms.

She squeezed the young cub to death.

"Mum put me down" Shumba said as the smile faded from his face.

Kiara frowned.

" Where HAVE you been! your father and I have been worried sick Don't ever do this again do you here me!" Kiara's shouting made all the lionesses come running out of the cave.

Kovu threw Shumba a hard look. Samba stood by Sarabi's foot shocked his brother had actually returned. Kovu sighed and finally spoke.

"Samba, Shumba, follow me into the cave. I want to talk with you". Kovu led the way into the dark cave

Shumba gulped. what was it his father wanted to talk about? Kovu told the two cubs to sit. Samba looked down on the floor.

"You two have an idea of why I want to speak with you?"

The Cubs nodded

"After a lot more of argueing last night, I have decided that the most responsable, most mature of you will be King"

Samba and Shumba looked up at Kovu hopefully

"and so..."

Shumbas heart jumped up into his throat. Samba was looking up at the Big lion eyes wide with excitment.

"Samba, YOU will be king" Kovu sighed.

"YYYYEEEESSSS!" Samba jumped up into the air laughing and giggling with excitment. "Im gonna be King Im gonna be King!"

"SHUT UP" Screamed Shumba, his body shaking in anger.

"Shumba! Do not talk to your brother in that way do you understand!" Kovu snapped at his son.

"I HATE YOU! " he yelled at his father.

A sour look spread across the cubs face he turned and ran out the cave. The worried lionesses stood out side the cave with worried looks on their faces. Shumba ran past them with tears in his eye's. how could father do this to me? Why can't we both be kings? Does he not care about ME? Shumbas mind filled with more hate as he ran back where he came from. The outlands. But he didn't stop there. He ran beyond the borders of the out lands. He didn't stop running until he tired. Shumba Collapsed on the floor. Exhaustion had caught up with him. He panted out of breath and looked around. He was in Kumal's lands again. He looked up. He spotted the ridge.


	10. where are you?

**Chapter 10: Where are you?**

Shumba looked around. It was quiet. Too quiet. The sun was going down now and he spotted some figures coming towards him. Shumba looked around for a place to hide. The figure was getting closer...

Back at pride rock Kovu and Kiara were once again stressing. The lionesses were crying over the loss of their prince. Samba sat on the edge of the rock Comforting Eva.

"I don't understand where would he go?"Eva sobbed. Tears rolled down her eyes.

Samba sighed. Then something occured to him.

"Eva" He whispered into his sisters ear. "I think I know where he is!"

"What do you mean?"

"come on in the cave and i'll tell you!"Replied Samba still whispering.

Eva managed to crack a smile. The two cubs ran towards the cave, just in time so that Kiara stood in their way.

"and where do you think you're going?" She smiled

"Sun set mum. Me and Eva are gonna get some sleep so we can look for Shumba with you" Samba looked up at his mother hopefully.

"Go on then you two" Kiara walked ot their way to talk to Kovu.

The Figure was getting closer and closer._Think Shumba Think!_ Shumba jumped into the bushes, just in time for the figure to reveal its self. It was Nia. Shumba smiled he was just about to go out of the bushes when another lion cub joined her. Shumba frowned. It was Zora, her cousin. The two cubs laughed and giggled as they spoke quietly to each other. Nia yawned then finally said to Zora that they should go inside the cave. After a few more minutes the to cubs moved on. Shumba sighed. He must talk to Nia. He stepped out of the bushes and stretched. Where would he sleep? He spotted a fairly sized, well covered tree he could climb. Shumba ran towards it and scrambled up the bark, Hitting his head off a low branch in the process. Shumba cursed and muttered under his breath, finally he lay on a branch high up and dozed off in the sunset.

The next morning the pridelanders woke up early. Kovu hurried Kiara and the lionesses out of the cave And Told Zazu to scout the skys in the pridelands and the outlands. The bird hesitated but obeyed orders any way. Kovu told the lionesses to sit around him.

"Me and Kiara will scout the pridelands, Sarafina, Nala, Sasha and Niobi will take the borders of the Pridlands. Vitani, Sarabi Lola, Farah and Darcy will go to the out lands". Kovu got up "Go now!".

The lionesses rushed in opposite directions. Samba and Eva Stayed hidden in the cave. After waiting for a while the coast seemed clear. The cubs made a desperate but hidden dash for the Outlands. They were almost spotted a number of times by Zazu, luckily they found some cover. Now they were deep into the Outlands. Eva's grey fur almost reflected off the sun. The dirt and sand was turning into grass and moist earth. Now the two cubs were offically in Kumal and Nikita's territory. They stopped to catch their breath. Samba smelled the air around him Shumba was close.

Back up the tree shumba creaked open an eye. He yawned and stretched on the tree branch. He then realised how high up he was. Shumba panicked. He slid side ways. He tried griping the branch with his claws but slipped and fell._ THUD!_ Shumba landed in a heap on the floor he opened his eyes. eveything was an blur. Something was standing over him.

"Nia?"

The cub growled. It wasn't Nia. Shumba rubbed his eyes. It was Abdul.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time OUTSIDER!"

Shumba got to his feet. This time he'd pushed the limit. Behind Abdul Zora and Nia walked towards him.

"Abdul who are you whinging at now?" Nia spotted Shumba. Her blue eyes widened and her face dropped immediatly.

"There's no-one to stop me now!" growled Abdul he lunged at Shumba Knocking him off his feet.

"Abdul! "Squealed Zora "Leave him he's not worth it!"

But Abdul was beyond listening. He slashed and hit Shumba until he was Knocked out. Shumba after a few seconds regained conscience. Abdul was just about to hit him again. Shumba had had enough. He blocked the swipe and hit Abdul in the face. Abdul landed on the floor. He got up and went for Shumba again. Shumba grabbed hold of his ear and tugged once again Shumba swung him round and threw him up against a tree. Suddenly Samba and Eva Jumped out of the long grass in front of Shumba. Eva lowered her head and growled.

"I don't believe we've had the pleasure" she Said at Nia and Zora as an evil smile ran across her face.

Zora and Nia backed off. They were too busy looking a her unusual markings underneath her eye. Samba and Shumba growled at Abdul. He got up and snarled. Samba turned to Shumba.

"Im sorry you could not be king but brother there was no need to run away!"

Shumba looked down at his front paws. "Forget it Samba. Tell Father im never going back!"

Eva turned and loked at her brother in disbelief.

"But Shumba..." Eva's eyes filled with tears

"Im sorry Eva but.."

"DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!" Eva turned and walked off crying.

"Eva! come back" cried Shumba. But Eva was gone

"Thanks a lot BROTHER". Samba turned and ran after his sister leaving Shumba behind.

Shumba Turned Nia stood by him her eyes filled with panic.

"where did Abdul and Zora go?" asked Shumba showing concern.

"They have ran to tell my father of your presence! you MUST get out of hear NOW!"

Shumba turned and ran. As he reached the outlands The Male white lions Roar echoed behind him _Oh NO!_


	11. Outsider

**Chapter 11: Outsiders.**

Shumba ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Sweat poured down his forehead as he ran underneath the hot yellow sun.

He spotted some rocks. His only chance to get away would be to hide himself amongst the rocks. Shumba scrambled inbetween themand waited. Before long the white lion and his pride rushed past him. What had he done now? At the other end of the Outlands,Vitani, Sarabi Lola, Farah and Darcy were searching for Shumba, Oblivious of the danger heading their way. They called Shumba's name a thousand times no reply.

"Forget it girls" sighed Vitani. "he's long gone now. This trail is three days old. Who knows where he's got too."

Sarabi and the others sighed.

"Then there is no hope for Shumba?" asked Darcy. Her ears folded back with sadness.

"YOU!"

A voice behind them made them jump. They spun around, to their suprise Kumal, Nikita and their pride were in front of them.

"Why Kumal what are you doing here?" asked Sarabi shocked.

"Don't play games with me!" Kumal scoffed." Where is he?"

"Where is who!" Demanded Vitani. Her shoulders tensed.

"That mongeral son of Kovu's trespassed on my land again!" Kumal yelled.

Vitani saw Kumals pride tensed waiting for the order to attack. Sixteen lions to their measley five. By some relief Kovu, Kiara and the rest of the pride joined them. Now Vitani's five was up to a Eleven.

"What seems to be the problem!" Growled Kiara.

Kumal smirked. Nikita Growled back.

"Your inbred son trespassed on OUR patch! Now you will pay the price!" Spat Nikita

" You insult my son!" Snarled Kovu

"ATTACK!" yelled Kiara with out thinking twice about it.

The pridelanders ran towards the Ridge Pride. Kovu went for Kumal. Kiara went for Nikita. The prides swung and grabbed at each other. There was no going back, the prides were locked in a bloody battle.

In the rocks Shumba sat there helpless. Tears filled his eyes with regret. Why did he go back there? Why did he leave HIS OWN pride in the first place? Why did he feel something Different for Nia? He lay down. Tears trickled down Shumba's yellow face. What had he done? Now he was all alone and even worse. He was an outsider. He didn't want to

say out here alone by himself, he wanted Nia.


	12. All's Fair in love and war

**Chapter 12: All's Fair in love & war.**

Kumal smashed Kovu in the face with one powerful swipe of his paw. Kovu yowled in pain. His own blood slid down his face. Kovu swung for Kumal again but missed, Kovu knocked his self off balance, falling into the dirt. Kumal laughed. Kovu got up again but this time Kumal saw it coming and caught his hit, he then bit down on Kovu's arm. Kovu could hear the sound of his own bones breaking _Crack!_ Kovu moaned. Kiara had just knocked Nikita unconsious she heard Kouv's moan and ran over Kiara Threw herself onto the white male, pulling on his ear. Kumal squealed and turned his attentions to Kiara. Sarabi Farah and Vitani had already chased off six of the ridge pride members. Vitani saw Kiara hen she saw Kumal about to attack her and Kovu lying in agony behing him. She ran towards him fast but quiet and lept onto his back. Kiara then attached herself onto kumal's mane pulling on his hair. More and more of the ridge pride lionesses turned and ran off for a hasty retreat. More pridelander lions threw theirselves on kumal. They had him pinned onto the dirt. Kumal panicked it was all over. He was all alone except for a forgotten unconsious Nikita. Kiara stood over him, anger showing in her eye's.

"Where is Shumba!"

Kumal laughed."I do not know".

Kiara's face softened. she turned away, sadness showing in her eyes she stood still.

"It's hopeless"she murmered.

Vitani looked over at her. "Order's?"

"kill him" Kiara whispered as she walked away.

"Oh, and take Kovu to Rafiki". She carried on.

Vitani nodded the other lionesses understood at once. Then like that, Kumal entered the lands of darkness. Vitani tolds Darcy to come and help her. Darcy and Vitani picked Kovu up with all their stength and struggled towards Rafiki's tree. The rest of the lionesses had completly forgotten Nikita and followed Kiara's distant yellow figure home.

Back in the outlands Nia had snuck away from her pride and had gone to a cave to give Shumba some scrapes of meat. Shumba munched on them gratefully swallowing some pieces whole. Nia frowned.

"So your never going back?"

"No never."Replied Shumba back immediatly.

Nia sighed.

"How will you survive?" she asked uncertain.

"simple when your or my pride's asleep i'll go and hunt".

Nia laughed."what a small weasel-like thing like you?"

Shumba raised an eyebrow. "well I won't hunt big thing's at first!" He scoffed in disbelief.

Nia's face saddened. She stared at the floor.

"what is it something I said?"asked Shumba.

"Shumba. This is probably the last time you'll ever see me!" Nia's eye's filled with tears.

"Don't cry Nia you have a better off life there than I do here". The yellow cub smiled.

Nia did something she never did before. Suddenly she grabbed Shumba's neck and wrapped her arm's around him. Shumba was a bit confused he never hugged a girl before not even his mother. He simply replied by patting his paw on her back. After what seemed like hours, she let go. she then turned away form him and ran. before she disappeared out of Shumba's view, she looked back and smiled with the tears still clinging to her eye's taking one final last look at Shumba's distant yellow figure, she ran back to the ridge.

Shumba still sat there then he hung his head with sadness. so this must be what love felt like. He turned and walked deeper into his small cave.

Up in Rafiki's tree, Rafiki was putting some medicane onto Kovu's arm.

"Ouch!" Complained Kovu.

Rafiki shook hes head.

"oh stop being such a baby" He taunted as he started to chuckle.

Kovu grumbled. Vitani and Darcy were stood by him trying not to snigger.

"I don't know what's so funny!" grumbled Kovu

"Shut up before I break your other arm!" replied Vitani in the most sarcastic tone she could produce

Kovu lay down and put his head between his two front paws and let out a great big _Humppff._

"How long will Grumbles here stay for?" asked Vitani.

Rafiki was about to reply when he spotted Kovu licking his wound. He grabbed his stick and smashed Kovu on the head with maximum force.

"OUCH JEEZ!" Kovu spat

Rafiki chuckled.

" He will be hear for 2 days, that way **I** can keep a sharp eye on him"

The girls exchanged relieved glances.

"See you in two days!" Chirped the two girls as they jumped out the tree.

Kovu was already bored. what was he going to do for two whole days?

Out side the outskirts of the pridelands an eye opened. It was Nikita. She sat up. The fight appeared to have finished but where was everyone? Questions buzzed through her mind, but as she turned she saw a life-less white figure. _No!_ She ran over and saw its face.

"Kumal!" she wimpered. Then her face turned to stone. She some how managed to pick up her dead lover and struggled back to where the Ridge pride where.


	13. Family Warnings

**Chapter 13: Family Warnings.**

The sun rose over the african savannah. Samba and Eva ran out of the cave. Today was kind of exciting after all, their father would be returning home. Kiara stretched in the cave entrance and yawned. She then moved about 3 paces before flopping down on the rock for a sunbathe. It was obvious Kiara wasn't in any rush to get back Kovu. Seeing this Sarabi and Sarafina headed towards rafiki's tree. It didn't take them long to reach the top of the tree. Rafiki was painting on the bark again. He turned to welcome the girls then pointed to a fast asleep Kovu on a upper branch. Sarafina winked at Sarabi. She then trod on Kovu's tail. Kovu's eyes shot wide open. He let out an Enormous roar and turned around. Sarabi cleared her throat. Kovu then smiled realising what day it was. The three lions then sped towards pride rock.

"Goodbye!" Called Rafiki after them.

Kovu ordered the lionesses to be Quiet. It was time to surprise Kiara. They Crept up the rocky slope. Kovu peaked over the top. Kiara had her back to him so did most of the lionesses. Eva and Samba were too busy playfighting to notice anything else.

Kovu Crouched down, so did Sarabi and Sarafina. The Kovu lept over the ledge.

"Suprise!" He yelled as all three landed on Kiara.

"FOR GODS SAKE KOVU!" growled Kiara"NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!"

"Jeez I was just having fun" He grumbled.

Then he noticed Eva and Samba. He walked over to them.

" Now while we are here there is something I need to talk to you two about".

The two cubs sat down In front of him, the fun drained from their faces.

"Now..." Kovu began" I want you two to promise me one thing."

The cubs nodded.

"Never, I repeat never go to the outlands regardless to whether or not your brother is out there! Do you you understand?"

Again the two cubs nodded.

In the outlands Shumba was pacing up and down. He finally realised his feelings for Nia were perfectly clear. But how could he show her? More to the point how could he see her. This morning felt quiet enough for Shumba to sunbathe on top of the small cave, with these questions coming to his mind.

Over in Ridge pride territory, Nikita had gathered her pride inside the cave. Nia was forced to sit by Abdul and Zora.

"How could Kovu take Kumal away from me? I never hurt him or killed any member of HIS family!"Nikita paced up and down furiously. "Well things are going to change a lot here. First of all Nia you will be Queen..."

Nia's heart sank she sighed

"Secondly Abdul YOU shall be KING!"

Abdul smiled. He tried to sit closer to Nia but she pulled away throwing him a filthy look, Abdul took the hint.

Nikita continiued. "Nia I forbid you from going into the outlands, and I don't know how you kept seeing him but stay away from him!"

Nia's heart fell deeper she closed her eyes and sniffeled Zora tried to confort her but she pulled away. Nia then ran out the cave and deeper into her land. She needed time alone. She had to face facts she was never going to see Shumba again that was in the past. _Im just going to have to forget him._


	14. In trouble again

**Chapter 14: In trouble again.**

It had been months and months since Shumba disappeared. Kiara and Kovu knew their son would now probly be dead. They gave up the day after day searches and focused on their two remaining children. The teenage months had been tough on Shumba but then again all the cubs had suffered one way or another. Finally Shumba was a fully grown male lion. He had an enormous black mane bigger than Kovu's, with some brown on his chest. The thing Shumba hated the most was his legs. He kept tripping over them whilst he ran. This also had a big effect on his hunting, he hadn't eaten in days. The hunger was driving him mad, that did it, the hunger made him do something he may forget. Hunt in Ridge pride territory, it was too risky in his fathers.

He sprinted through the out lands as fast as he could almost tripping twice. Finally he arrived. It seemed quiet today. Only a few Zebra grazed near by but only a few. Shumba was going to have to choose very carefully. He hid as best he could in the tall green grass and went foward quietly. The zebra at the moment were oblivious to the fact they were being stalked. He crept closer and closer then, he let go a burst full of energy. Pouncing on a zebra he dug his claws deeper into its back then after taking the animal down he sank his large cannine's into the zebra's neck. Hunt succeeded and he made little noise but he made the wrong decision and stayed to eat. Gorging himself on as much meat he could take in, Shumba hurried whilst eating.

In the bushes how ever another male lion was watching him. He tensed his shoulders ready to pounce. Shumba stopped eating. Something wasn't right he turned. The male lion jumped into the sumlight revealing himself. He had a Dark brown mane and a light brown body with white on his paws. Shumba meet his pounce with a huge blow the his opponent's head. The brown lion slammed on the hard earth and got up. The two males circled each other, sizing each other up. Shumba was twice the size, he had he advantage.

"Well well well". Growled the brown male. "if it isn't my old friend Shumba".

Shumba stopped dead in his tracks. How did this lion know his name?

"How do you know my name?"Demanded Shumba looking confused

"Why do you steal food from MY lands!" The brown male snapped back.

Shumba had a flash back he'd seen this lion when he was younger. He had come when Nia strayed away from the ridge pride. Then it hit him it was Abdul! and where was Nia?

"Abdul!" he spat "Didn't you learn your lesson the first time I kicked your ass?" Shumba went smug.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I'll take my carcass and leave".

Abdul roared, four of his pride members arrived, including Nikita who bared her teeth at the outsider. Shumba was in it this time. Why didn't he leave while he had the chance? Now he would pay for his foolishness.

"Whats wrong Abdul too weak to fight me by yourself?" taunted Shumba.

"No!" Hissed Abdul "I don't want to waste my strength on you".

Shumba laughed "Dear me excuses excuses! I just think your scared to be a male. Admit it, your alone and a weakling!"

"But im not alone!" taunted Abdul, "I have Nia"

Shumba's smile was wiped clean off. "What did you say?"

"Did I not bother announcing it to the pathetic Outsiders? Nia is MY Queen now!" Growled Abdul

Shumba's heart lept, then fell again. He sighed.

"I will go now". He grumbled. as he turned Abdul jumped in his way.

"you see Shumba, it seems we both have weaknesses" said Abdul as he whispered into Shumba's ear.

"But you see Abdul.." Shumba whispered back. "My weakness isn't strength!" Shumba Smashed Adbuls face as hard as he could sending Abdul flying.

Shumba turned picked up his kill and ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Behind him, the lionesses stood with their mouths wide open.

Abdul got up. "well don't just stand there, GET HIM!"

The lionesses bounded after him led by Abdul.

Shumba ran deeper in the outlands. He was no longer safer there and there was no other place to seek refuge except... The pridelands. Shumba had prideland borders in sight. He could sense he was being followed, he crossed the borders.

In the pridelands Samba, Eva and Kovu were out hunting with Sarabi, Vitani, Farah and Kiara. Distant bird calls by the outlands drew Kiara's attention. Her eye's widened. Five Big lionesses including a male were heading towards the pridelands.

"Kovu members from the Ridge pride are on the attack!" Screamed Kiara

Samba followed her gaze.

"I think we should accept their challenge mother! Everyone follow me Eva stay here!" Samba and kovu ran off with the lionesses leaving a very disappointed Eva sat by her self.

Abdul got closer.

"Did you see where Shumba went?" He asked the lionesses as they ran. They replied with Silence.

Suddenly Kovu Samba Kiara and the lionesses could be seen in front of them .

"Attack!" Yelled Kovu and Samba together. They ran towards the five Ride priders.

Abdul stopped his advance at once.

"Retreat!" They skidded around and ran back

Kovu and Samba pursued. 

"Don't stop until they go back from where they came!" yelled Kovu.

Abdul grew angrier they where outnumbered to fight so he just had to keep on running.

In the pridelands Shumba panted in the grass out of breath. His ears pricked up someone was dropped his kill and Pounced on the unsuspecing lioness Knocking her down and pinning her. He growled.

"Please don't kill me!" Cried the lion as she Closed her eyes. "what did I ever do to you?"

Shumba stopped growling. She seemed familiar, then he spotted markings underneath her eyes. Shumba smiled.

"Eva!"

Eva opened an eye.

"who are you?"

"Shumba." Replied Shumba getting off her.

Eva smiled " I knew you weren't dead I knew it!"

Shumba's smile faded.

"You can not tell Kovu and Kiara!" Snapped Shumba suddenly concerned

"You mean Mum and DAD!" Taunted Eva

"I have to go!" said Shumba quickly.

Eva Jumped in his way. "Then take me with you brother! Samba never lets me have an adventure."

Shumba sighed then smiled "I have a wing man at last!" He teased.

Eva's face was not impressed. Shumba Picked up the Kill and made Head signals for Eva to follow. Eva followed him back into the outlands.


	15. One loss is TWO Gains?

**Chapter 15: One loss is TWO Gains ?**

The very out of breath pridlanders returned to the pridelands Exhausted. Samba looked for Eva.

"EVA!" he repeatedly called.

No answer. Samba Ran up to Kovu.

"Father I can't find Eva!

Kovu rolled his eyes

"Oh she's bound to be here somewhere" Groaned Kovu.

Back in the outlands Shumba had finished showing Eva around. She wasn't impressed at all.

"Is that it?" she asked. "Its rather bare don't you think?"

Shumba shrugged "You learn to live with it after a while".

Shumba cleared his throat. "But I don't think you deserve do live like me" Shumba said to his sister.

"But Shumba!" Began Eva.

"Eva PLEASE listen to me. You don't belong here do you understand? You are not the nobody I've become"

Eva lookedinto her brothers red eyes and frowned.

"I guess you are right" Eva threw herself at shumba hugging her brother so tightly, he could barely breath.

Shumba hugged her back. They both let go of each other and stared at each other.

"It's like im losing you again". Eva turned looked at Shumba for one last time then ran back towards the pridelands.

Shumba collapsed on the floor and sobbed.

"oh what did I do!" He moaned, "I had a family and a threw them away!" He got up and wiped the tears away from his eyes.

Shumba wanted to go back but he couldn't. Shumba Squezzed into the small cave and went to the back Crying himself to sleep. In the morining Shumba woke. His head hurt, It was obviously time to move. He Pulled himself out of the small cramped space and set out deepinr into the out lands. He realised he'd gone too far when he saw the Ridge pride border he was about to turn around when he heard shouting. He couldn't resist seeing what it was. He ran into Abdul's territory. He stopped when he saw Abdul arguing with a white lioness he came closer so that he could hear them.

"How many times do I have to tell you Abdul I DON'T LOVE YOU!"

"You are my queen it is your duty to provide me with not only FOOD but with HEIRS!"

Shumba looked closer at the lioness. Nia! Shumba couldn't believe his eye's. She was even more beautiful than when they were younger!

"I Will Do NO such thing!" Snapped Nia.

"But Nia! You heard your mother! we need to make our pride stronger!"

"and having cubs is the way to do that!" asked Nia Growling at Abdul

"Precisely!" Said Abdul.

"You know what I think our pride would be more powerful if we didn't have such a lousy KING!" Spat Nia.

"What did you just call me?"

"Forget it Abdul im going home!"

Abdul blocked her way, Nia tried to push past but it was no use.

"HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME!" Barked Abdul

"The truth hurts doesn't it?" Growled Nia

Abdul grabbed Nia's scruff and threw her up angianst a dead tree branch.

"Abdul!" She screamed.

Abdul then hit her in the face, before throwing her in to a blacked out blood ran down her pure white fur, But Abdul wasn't finished yet as he charged towards her Shumba charged in and roared. Abdul's head turned in time to meet the full impact of Shumba's paw in his face. Shumba's rage took over him. Abdul tried to return a hit but hit a dead tree branch instead. Shumba Bit down on Abdul's arm until bones cracked. Shumba Didn't let go but swung him around and let go. Adbul's body hit the floor with full impact. He couldn't move. Shumba stood over Nia, his body trembled. Nia was still breathing. Shumba Picked her up so she was flopped over his body, he turned and ran. He ran deeper into the outlands until he was there no more. He wasn't in Prideland territory or in ridgepride territory. He was in the jungle. There was some water nearby he could feel the cool breeze and hear trickling. Making sure Nia was still breathing and that she was secure on his back Shumba Headed to the water.

When he got their the place seemed like paradise. There was a water fall in front of him which went into a small pool of water. and all around him was lush Foilage. He Set Nia beside the pool of water and drank. He then cleaned up Nia's wounds with the water. He looked around him tha place was beautiful and luck was with him there was a nice cave tucked in the bushes. Leaving Nia for a moment he checked it out it wasn't damp. it was cool but why were there two piles of leaves?


	16. Look Who's here!

**Chapter 16: Look Who's Here! **

Shumba was thrilled with his luck. He dragged Nia inside and covered her with the leaves to Keep her warm. Shumba Left her to go and find food. What he didn't know was that he was being watched.

"Did you see that?" asked one small figure. He Stole our home what are we going to do now? and stop eating and look at me!"

"I say we wait here then, when The lion comes back we talk to him"

"Thats the stupidest idea I ever heard!" The figure scoffed "Wait I have an idea! we wait here then, when The lion comes back we talk to him! Why didn't I think of this two minutes ago?.

The two figures sat in the bushes and waited.

After forty minutes Shumba returned with a dead rabbit in his mouth and a Gazelle on his back. He padded into the cave. Some one cleared their throat behind him.

"Excuse me THIS Cave belongs to us!" said the small figure.

Shumba looked at the duo. "I've never seen a meerkat hanging out with a warthog before. Your Names?"

"The meerkat is Timone and Im Pumbaa!" The warthog proudly pronounced.

"Pumbaa you can't just give our information away up front!" Shouted Timone.

"Oh sorry" Apologised Pumbaa in a croaky tone.

"So why you here and what is your name?" asked a more relaxed Timone

"Can you keep a secret?" Asked Shumba.

Timone and Pumbaa exchanged glances a came closer.

"Im Kind of an outcast But by my OWN choice!" Shumba said quickly.

"Yout name?" asked Pumbaa

"Shumba, son of Kovu and Kiara."

Timone and Pumbaa Stood there shocked with their mouths wide open.

"Who's the dead one?" asked Timone.

"She's not Dead!" Replied Shumba in a deeper defensive tone. "She's hurt im looking after her"

"Oh"

"Her Name is Nia." said Shumba looking at the white lion.

"Well since your Kovu and Kiara's Son you would have heard of Simba".

"I know of him. He was murdered when I was very young" replied Shumba sadly.

Nia moved. Her Blue eye's opened and she groaned.

"Where am I?" She croaked.

"Nia It's me!" said Shumba excitedly

Nia put her paw on Shubma's face and looked into his red eye's

"Shumba?" she asked.

Nia withdrew her paw from his face and tried to move. Everywhere on her body ached. Shumba re-aranged th leaves so she was more comfortable. She smiled at him.

"Who are they? She asked nodding her head in Timone and Pumbaa's direction.

"The meekat is Timone and the warthog is Pumbaa."

Nia raised an eyebrow.

"I thought they were a bit of a weird Duo myself" said Shumba.

Nia managed to laugh I spite of pain. Timone and Pumbaa stood by Nia.

"Don't worry Shumba and Nia we'll help ya, just like we did with Shumba's Grandad Simba"

Nia smiled at Timone and closed her eye's.

As Nia slept Shumba muched quietly on the meat. Timone and Pumbaa re-buit their Leaf beds and fell asleep.


	17. Nia's Behaviour

Chapter 17: Nia's behaviour.

Shumba woke the next day to find Timone and Pumbaa had left the cave. Nia was curled up by the cave entrance her ear flicking away the fly buzzing around it. It was obvious that she had got up in the night for a drink as she hadn't been there before. A smile was on her face as she slept. Shumba got up and plodded towards her. He nuzzled her in an attempt to wake her up but she simply moaned and rolled onto her back. Shumba rolled his eye's, it had seemed she'd made a remarkable recovery overnight. After a few more seconds he tried again but with more of a push. Shumba really wasn't expecting what happened next. Nia licked his nose and wrapped her paws around Shumba's neck pulling him so his head was crammed against her Cheek. (Not that Shumba objected) But she'd got him in a head lock and she was doing it unknowingly.

"God your freaklishly strong". He whispered trying to get out of it.

Nia moved again knocking Shumba off balance. He fell onto Nia Making her eyes shoot open.

"Shumba WAHT ARE YOU DOING!" She said in disbelief trying ot push Shumba off her.

Shumba was trying to get off, but her pushing him off kept making him slip down again.

Shumba Roared. "IM trying to get off you but you keep pushing me!"

Nia's face went from serious to playful. "Your cute when your angry". Nia pushed his face with her paw playfully.

Shumba's face was still not amused, and why was he still on top of her? He looked out the cave to find a shocked Timone and Pumbaa stood still in the entrance eyes fixed on the pair both jaws dropped.

"Sorry to intrude..." mused Timone

"Or interrupt..." Grinned Pumbaa

"We weren't doing any thing! " Snapped Shumba getting off Nia.

Nia giggled and sat up.

"We were going to say its about time we left here thats all." Said Timone unsure about what he had just seen.

"Oh" Shumba's face was now relieved but only slightly.

"It's been nice meeting you " Smiled Nia.

Shumba cleared his throat. " Will we see you again?" He asked.

"Perhaps" Replied Timone scratching his chin looking upwards "Perhaps.."

And with that the meerkat and warthog had disappeared off into the morning. Nia walked past Shumba and flicked her tail in Shumba's face. She knelt down by the water and lapped up the water, the sun making her blue eyes gleam. Shumba walked over and sat by her staring hard into the water . Nia stopped and sat up. She smiled and rubbed against Shumba purring loudly Shumba immediatly pulled away.

"What are you doing?" He snapped as he walked away from her.

Nia looked down at the floor blankly her eyes swelled up with tears. "I'm sorry" she whimpered helplessly.

Shumba turned around. Nia's white fur shifted slightly in the wind.

"Whats wrong?" Asked Shumba walking back towards her.

"I was stupid" Spat Nia. "I'm going for a walk ALONE!"


	18. She's MINE!

Chapter 18: She's MINE!

Nia ran off crying. so much for that walk... Shumba raced after her. Twigs smacked him in his face and pulled his mane ripping out his hair and fur. He grunted and cursed through the vines and almost tripped over twice and almost ran into a tree. Nia had simply vanished.

Nia had reached open lands. It seemed quiet, too quiet. Little did she know she was being watched. Behind her hidden in the Grass, a male lion watched her it's brown mane was going to give it away if it didn't move soon. Nia sat down panting. Her right ear pricked up She spun around only to be knocked down by the lion. The male had yellow fur and grey eyes with a brown mane and white paws. Nia was stuck underneath him.

"Whats a pretty girl like you doing out here all alone? Especially when its that time..."

"What makes you think im alone!" Growled Nia " And what do you mean 'Especially when it's THAT time'?"

The male grabbed her scruff and dragged her towards the bushes in the shaded area near by. Nia squealed and roared in pain but the male bit down harder When they got their the Male still held onto her scruff and pulled her onto her front. Nia panicked.  
Suddenly from out of now where shumba jumped onto the male and delivered a blow to the head. The male fell onto the floor

"Nia get behind me NOW!" Shouted Shumba as the male got up.

"I saw her first!" He roared at Shumba Baring his teeth.

"She's MINE!" Barked Shumba as he threw himself at the male.

Nia had never seen Shumba this mad before, this slightly scared her she felt so helpless. Shumba slashed and grabbed at the male tearing out fur, The other male was clearly no match for shumba and now started to show sign's of stepping down from the fight but Shumba wasn't finished yet. Shumba then Bit down hard on the male's shoulder blade Until there was a big 'CRACK'. The male yowled in pain and tryed to limp away.

"OKAY!" He wailed, "you win just please don't kill me !"

Shumba stood his ground still growling. Blood trickled down his nose. His body was shaking with both anger and exhaustion.  
The other male slowly backed away. A defeat.

"If you come near her again...!" Shumba began. The other male took the hint and turned and ran.

Shumba collapsed on the floor exhausted sweat covering his body. Nia ran over and tried to snuggle up next to him. She licked his cheek and nuzzled him gently Shumba looked into Nia's pale blue eye's. She purred and stroked his cheek, Shumba closed his eye's almost falling asleep. Nia lay down still purring and closed her eye's.

"Thank you". She whispered.

Mean while a wrecked figure ran towards pride rock.

"Father!"

It was Samba...


	19. All shall be revealed

Chapter 19: All shall be revealed

Nia woke later that afternoon. She sat up next to Shumba Who was still asleep. She yawned and stretched and looked around.  
She put her paw on shumba's face lifting his head.

"Shumba?"

Shumba's eye slowly opened. Picking his head up he fully opened his eye's he then sat up and yawned. Nia licked his face making shumba stand up instantly.

"Why do you always do that?" He complained.

Nia's heart sank. She stood up and gave a big sigh

"I was just trying to be friendly". She replied quietly.

"Didn't seem like it." Mumbled Shumba turning his head to the side.

Nia could feel the anger building up inside her but remained quiet continuing to stare at the floor.

"Was it something I said?" Asked Shumba realising he'd hurt her feelings.

Nia pinned him on the floor. she could feel the tears returning to her eye's as she stood over him.

"Shumba do you love me?" Asked Nia as tears finally fell from her eye's.

Shumba gulped and looked around. It was pointless trying to get up, Nia had him pinned in a really difficult way. Shumba stared at Nia sadly.

"Nia I..."

"There they are!"

Shumba Turned his head. They were surrounded.

"Nia behind me now..." Whispered Shumba as Nia got of him, letting Shumba get to his feet.

Shumba Growled. They were outnumbered. Two male lions and two female lions stood ahead of the others

"This is them father" Growled the Male with the yellow body and brown manePridelanders but they were no ordinary pridlanders, it was his family. Kovu stepped fowards his yellow and green eyes rolled from Shumba to Nia.

"Who are you and why do you trespass on my lands stealing my son's girls?"

Shumba said nothing. His dad had gotten a lot older since he had left him, Kiara didn't look any younger and looking at the pride it had only gotten smaller, He knew who were missing. Sarabi, Sarafina even Nala.

"Well!"

Shumba sighed it was time to reveal who he really was.

"Hello Kovu" he said staring at his elderly father.  
The lionesses spoke amongst theirselves while Kiara looked almost puzzled Eva grinned at Shumba she was so glad her big brother was back.

"How do you know my name?" Kovu demanded.

"It's because it's me Shumba..."

Kiara fainted, Kovu's mouth trembled, his face dropping immediatly. Nia sat down behind Shumba looking entirely confused. Shumba looked down at his paws tensing them so that he scratched the earth with his paws. Kovu walked up to Shumba,  
staring at his son. Kovu saw all the scars and scratches Shumba had all over his body and frowned.

"Where have you been all these years Shumba?" He asked weakly. His voice gave in his tone.

"Out lands" replied Shumba "I ran away cause you made weakling here king". Shumba shot a glance at his older brother

Samba threw a disgusting look at Shumba clearly not impressed by his younger brother.

"And then you attacked mother that was the final straw..." Shumba's face turned hard.

Kiara was helped up by one of the lionesses and then ran over to her son.

"Shumba we are so sorry lets put the past behind us" She begged Shumba.

Shumba Growled "NO!"

Kiara stepped back scared that her own son would hurt her.

"Why?" she squeaked.

"Because you all bring out the worst in me !" Shouted Shumba at his wailed. Eva's smile disappeared from her face.

Shumba then turned his attentions to Samba

"An d if you touch Nia agian, brother or not I'LL STILL KILL YOU!" Snarled Shumba. Samba stepped back afraid of another punch up, the last thing he needed was more wounds the go into the collection he already had.

Shumba's face had turned completly cold as he turned he said the final words.

"GOODBYE" Shumba ran off forcing Nia to run after him.

Shumba didn't stop running until he reached the cave. He ran into the cave right at the back, Nia followed him.

She tried to comfort him but Shumba pushed her away. Nia stroked his cheek repeatedly trying to calm him down. Shumba Roared with anger. Nia did something very daring. She licked his nose gently and carefully pushed Shumba onto his side Shumba stayed on his side as Nia nuzzled him, stroking his black mane with her delicate paw. Shumba stayed still, the muscles in his body relaxed.

"Calm down." said Nia quietly.

Shumba forced a smile. Nia sat next to him still stroking his mane and rubbed her body against his before lying down on him yet again she purred trying to comfort Shumba. Shumba wrapped his arm around Nia almost trying to cuddle her and licked her scruff.

"yes I do love you Nia" Shumba whispered in her ear.  



	20. Nia's symptoms

Chapter 20: Nia's symptoms

Nia nuzzled Shumba's black mane as she slept that night, Shumba's arm around Nia's stomach tensed pulling her closer. Nia groaned, in response She opened her eye's. It was still dark outside the cave she pushed her self up from Shumba's tight grip and plodded towards the entrance. Her back killed her as she went just out side the cave for a drink she bent down and lapped up the water. As she did this something red landed on her paw was it blood? Too dark to tell. She rubbed the back of her neck with her right paw, as she lifted it off and looked at it properly. Her insides turned into butterfiles. It was indeed blood. Nia panicked was there something wrong with her? She ran towards the cave, before she reached Shumba she ran back out side wretching before being sick in the bushes. Nia felt dizzy what was up with her today? She tried again to go back into the cave she walked up to Shumba her back was still killing her. She was about to lie down when she saw blood around Shumba's mouth the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. _Impossible..._ Nia felt her stomach it was rock hard. Anger built up up inside her. Nia slammed her paw across Shumba's face roaring in anger. Shumba stood up his eyes wide open in shock, Nia did not just do that, Or did she?

"Nia what's...?" Shumba began sheepishly.

"SHUMBA I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR DOING THIS TO ME!"

Nia threw herself at Shumba pinning him onto the floor. Shumba was too scared to try fighting Nia. What had gotten in to her?

"WHAT!" He replied quickly.

Nia's face softened but only a bit. "I think i'm pregnant.."

Shumba's face dropped. He gently pushed Nia off him and tried to calm himself down.

Nia burst into tears.

"Why are you crying?" Asked Shumba. Only a moment ago Nia had tried to kill him!

"I don't know!" Wailed Nia.

Shumba Put his arm around her neck trying to comfort her, but Nia raked her claws down Shumba's face again, hissing at him.

Shumba roared in pain now he was furious with Nia, he pinned Nia onto her back. Nia screamed

"My Neck!" She exclaimed still crying.

Blood ran down shumba's face into his mouth He licked his lips. He got off Nia wiping away his own blood and dry blood. Nia stood up. It was only then he saw Nia's once white fur covered in blood on her neck. Shumba wiped off more dry blood. It wasn't his it was Nia's.

Now Shumba felt really bad. _What have I done?_ Nia was still crying on the floor in front of Shumba both arms clutching onto her bloody scruff. Shumba walked over and forced nia's arms of her neck. He then licked the dry blood off and then rubbed her neck with his paw. Shumba could feel Nia's body shaking as he helped up the scared lioness and took her to the back of the cave. Nia sniffled as Shumba lay her down gently. Shumba collected the leaves lying around and arranged them in a heap he helped Nia on to them Nia looked at Shumba desperate to get answers as to why she was pregnant. but Shumba Ignored her and made her lie down on her side. Nia sighed feeling slightly better. Shumba licked Nia on the cheek softly purring. Nia's face had gone from feeling better to worried. Shumba turned away.

"Where are you going?" she asked sitting up.

"Hunting I'll be back by morning..." Shumba replied in a low voice.


	21. It's Them!

**Chapter 21: It's them!**

Shumba left the cave. What had happened last night? Well what ever had happened it was too late to do anything about it there was no denying it, Nia was pregnant. Shumba reached the edge of the jungle. Ahead there were open plains, Shumba made out the black figures of zebra's grazing near by. It was almost impossible for them to see him in the dark. Shumba stalked through the long grass, eyes fixed on a target. The Zebra stopped grazing and lifted his head its ears pricked up. Nothing. Shumba stood still poised to strike. The zebra went back to grazing. The sky was turning blue, morning was fast approaching. Shumba had to strike now before he let his guard down. He sprung into action, thowing himself at the oblivious zebra. He wrapped his arms round the zebra's neck pulling it down. The rest of the herd ran in all different directions making an enormous amount of noise. After a 10 minute struggle Shumba had killed the Zebra. He was just about to drag the carcass back into the jungle when he heard frustrated voices. Shumba Crouched don in the grass as low as he could. A male lion roared

"THE HERD!" He exclaimed angrily, watching the herd disappear over the horizon.

A lioness stood next to him

"Don't worry Abdul it wasn't you, something must have spooked the herd"

Shumba's eyes flew open. _Abdul?_ Abdul's face looked like someone had slapped him. Shumba could make out loads of scars on Abdul's face and by the look of it he'd lost one eye. Shumba shuddered

"Come on Zora lets go back to the ridge." Abdul and Zora ran towards a big rock.

Shumba stood up _Abdul? Zora? _Shumba had wondered onto Ridge Pride territory. Shumba threw the Zebra on his back and ran back towards the jungle. If anyone picked up his scent both him and Nia would be in trouble. After what seemed like years Shumba reached the cave entrance. He ran into the cave with the zebra still on his back. Nia was asleep on the pile of leaves. it was obvious she had cried herself to sleep she was holding her onto her stomach breathing quickly. Shumba threw the zebra on the floor and walked over to Nia. He stroked her cheek gently with his paw. Nia was sweating but she felt stone cold Shumba licked Nia's cheek. Nia's entire body jumped. She sat up breathing faster she looked at Shumba. Nia stood up. She felt dizzy again and sat back down. Shumba dragged the dead Zebra carcass over to Nia. Nia stared down blankly at the carcass and sighed. Shumba cleared his throat.

"I'm not hungary" said Nia.

Shumba had never felt so uncomfortable before. He sighed and sat by Nia.

"Nia please eat" begged Shumba. He stared into Nia's saddened eye's.

Nia frowned and lay down where she was sat. tears streamed down her face, Shumba rubbed her neck trying to soothe her but Nia pulled away giving off a low growl Shumba knew Nia was still mad at him.

"Nia i'm sorry okay one thing led to another and then we..."

Nia threw Shumba a filthy look. Shumba closed his mouth. Nia turned away from him clutching her stomach Shumba rushed over to her, worried that she was hurt. Nia just wasn't in the mood. She Snarled at Shumba before walking back to the pile of leaves. The best thing Shumba could do was leave her alone. He turned and left.

"Now where are you going?" She snapped

"I thought i'd leave you alone" replied Shumba confused.

Nia scoffed, and kept her eyes on Shumba.

"Not again!" She scolded "I've been bored here all by my self!"

Shumba now really was confused.

"But I..."

Nia growled "I'm sorry am I being unreasonable?"

Shumba was lost for words.

"I... I..." He began looking around nervously.

Nia walked towards him, their faces were centimetres apart She then rubbed her face on his mane and purred loudly.

"I'm sorry i'm being harsh on you" Said Nia wrapping her claw around a strand of Shumba's hair "Mood swings and what not..."

Shumba half hugged Nia who then pushed him onto the floor. She rubbed herself against him Shumba smiled.

"How long does pregnancy last anyway?" Asked Shumba.

" Three months" replied Nia still purring.

_'Great' _thought shumba, '_Three whole months od mood swings...'_


	22. An 'Old Friend'

**Chapter 22: An 'Old friend'**

Nia now was two months into her pregnancy. Shumba had never returned to the ridge pride territory since his last encounter. All seemed to be well. Nia was fed up of being hidden away in the cave. She had barely seen theout side world the past few months and sometimes her anger was too unbearable for Shumba who had gotten into a fight with Nia twice. Nia obviously won... Shumba was now missing a chunk out of both his ears and had a huge scar going down His shoulder.

Nia walked out the cave. Shumba had gone hunting this morning. Perfect... Nia snuck off into the jungle. As she moved she felt her unborn cub move in her stomach she stood still to feel it. It tickled Nia. She giggled to her self. Nia spotted open plains in front of her she smiled and without thinking she ran out into them. It was a glorious summer's day do why shouldn't see enjoy her self? Nia found some shade and rested for a while. She watched the herds graze and the birds flying in the sky, whilst feeling her stomach whenever the cub kicked. She was about to head back when someone stood in her way. Another male lion. Nia gasped she should never have come here. A creepy smile slid across the lion's face.

"What's a beauty like yourself doing out here, unprotected?"

Nia's legs buckled.

The lion started to circle her, getting closer every time. Nia hissed at him, trying to put him off but he wouldn't back off. Nia growled baring her teeth. The lion just laughed.

"I like em fiesty" He laughed.

Nia felt the cub kick her again but this time it hurt. she grunted and clutched her stomach. The lion got closer.

"Expecting are we?" He gently ran his paw down Nia's back.

That did it, Nia spun round and clamped her teeth down on the lion's front paw before smacking the lion's head hard with her paw the lion fell down onto the ground Nia seized the oppertunity, turned and ran. The male lion pursued her. Nia hoped Shumba was back. She returned to an empty cave. Where was Shumba? Suddenly Shumba came bounding out the bushes.

"NIA! Where did you go? I've been looking everywhere for you!"

The lion entered the clearing. Shumba Roared loudly showing off his large teeth. The lion backed off Shumba walked foward still growling. He retracted his long black claws and hunched his back. Nia ran behind him Something in her lower stomach shifted she roared in pain and collapsed on the floor. Shumba threw himself at the lion Biting down on his shoulder blade The lion roared in pain. Shumba smacked him across the floor. He spoke.

"Fine you can have the girl!"

Shumba recognised the voice.

"ABDUL!" He spat at the male lion as they circled around each other.

"How do you know my name!" Abdul demanded.

"It's me Shumba!" Shumba roared at Abdul.

Abdul looked at Shumba. He stepped back. Shumba was twice the size of Abdul and Shumba's body was covered in battle scar's. Shumba Growled.

"Get out of here NOW."

Abdul turned away and ran as fast as he could. Shumba turned around. There was blood every where...


	23. Help!

**Chapter 23: Help!**

Nia clawed the earth frantically. Whilst Shumba was dealing with Abdul Nia faced a much bigger problem. Shumba ran over. fear filled Nia's once bright eye's. Shumba hesitated, does he help Nia? What if he made it worse? Shumba needed help but who? Eva! Eva was the only one Shumba trusted with Nia but she hated him. Or did she? Shumba left Nia by herself, he must find Eva...

Nia had never felt so much pain in all her life. She knew lions lost blood during birth but not this much blood. Nia felt something shift in her lower stomach there was no way she was giving birth in the open, pulling her self up she headed for the cave. leaving a trail of blood behind her.

Shumba ran towards the pride lands. Samba and Kovu's pride were resting in the open enjoying the sun. Eva sat on the very edge of the group, scratching her chin with her back leg. She then yawned. Shumba crouched down near by.

"Pssst!" Shumba quietly hissed.

Eva turned around curious as to what had made that weird noise. She got up and snuck away Shumba pinned her. Eva was about to shriek when Shumba put his paw over her mouth.

"I need your help" said Shumba quietly.

Eva glared at him. She dug her claws deep into Shumba's paw. Shumba took his foot off her mouth.

"Ouch!" he complained licking his paw

Eva stood up. "You've got some nerve showing your face around here! Do you realise what you have done to the pride?"

Shumba glanced to the side. "We can discuss this later, I need your help!".

"And why exactly should I help you?" Spat Eva

"Please come with me!" Shumba begged

"I don't think so!" Snapped Eva she turned and walked towards the pride .

"Solve your own damn problems!" She hissed through her teeth.

"Nia's gone into labour and I think somethings wrong!" Roared Shumba.

Eva stopped dead in her tracks. She turned around. "What?"

"Your going to be an Aunt!" Shumba shouted at his sister.

Eva ran up to Shumba. He thought she was going to hug him but he should have known better. Eva punched Shumba in the nose making it bleed.

"THAT is for not bothering to contact me!"

Shumba wiped his bloody nose. "Hurry !".

The two lions raced through the outlands towards the jungle...

Nia dug her claws deeper into the dirt. She screamed and roared, making the pain that much worse. Nia tried rolling on her back. It worked until the cub moved again. Sweat poured down Nia's fore head, She roared again, another contraction. It was getting closer and closer Nia felt something near the end of her stomach, she pushed. Eva and Shumba reached the pool of water in the clearing.

"Where's Nia?" asked Eva looking confused.

Shumba saw the trail of blood going into the cave.

"She's gone in there!"

Nia pushed again. Nothing was happening she tried again. Shumba and Eva found Nia Shumba ran directly up to her. Nia lashed out at Shumba.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" She half demaneded half screeched. Shumba moved out of the way.

Nia growled at him.

"It's okay, my sisters here to help you!" Shumba replied gently.

"Well your sisters not the one pushing anything out of her uterus is she ?" Spat Nia.

Shumba smirked at the comment. Eva walked past Shumba and trod as hard as she could on his tail. Shumba yelped and moved away.

Eva let out a big humpf, sitting beside Nia. She checked the back of Nia.

"Oh dear..." Eva shook hed head. "This is going to hurt".

Nia moaned. "Whhyy?"

"The Cub is breach"

Shumba shuddered. Poor Nia.

Eva grabbed onto the cub gently.

"You may feel a slight pain"

Eva pulled on the Cub

"It's hips are stuck" pointed out Shumba.

Nia glared at him "Oh if I faint you'll be sure to point it out won't you?" She replied sarcasticly.

Shumba Gulped.

"One last push" Said Eva still pulling gently.


	24. Nature's Surprise

**Chapter 24: Nature's suprise**

Nia pushed as hard as she could. Suddenly the tiny cub shot out landing into Eva's arms. It was very small in fact it was a few weeks early. The cub was dark brown all over with a small pink nose. It was a girl. Nia held her arms open for the cub. Eva immediatly handed it over. Nia cradled it in her arms, the tiny cub snuggled into it's mothers white fur and tryed to purr. Nia licked the blood off it before putting it on her stomach to suckle. The tiny cub almost disappeared into Nia's fur. Nia giggled and lay onto her side, She closed her eyes. Shumba inspected the cub. It seemed healthy but it was so small.

Another painful roar echoed through the cave.

"Nia! are you okay?" Shouted Shumba.

"Do I look like it?" Nia pushed again.

"KILL ME!" She roared out loud.

The cub was born. It was a boy. It was White with a black tuft of hair. It had green eyes and a pink nose. Nia held both of her children, licking them clean. Shumba sat next to Nia. He wrapped his arm around her peering down at the two cub's.

"Do you want to hold them?" Asked Nia.

Shumba nodded and held out his arms. Nia passed them over, Shumba held them carefully. They instantly fell asleep In his arms. Shumba smiled. The tiny brown cub sneezed.

Nia yet again clutched her stomach, there was a third one on the way she pushed and pushed. None of the three lions wouldn't have guessed what happened Next. The third cub was born seconds later followed by a fourth. Another two girls. Shumba's mouth hung wide open, his green eyes popping out of their sockets. Nia lay still breathing heavily before lifting her head to see what had happened. Eva simply passed both of them over to Nia. one girl was grey with a black nose with a tuft of grey hair sticking upwards from it's forehead. It had red eye's and white on its face and stomach. the other girl was yellow with a pink nose, and white on it's face and stomach. She too had red eye's.

Shumba walked over to see his two other daughters. The grey cub sneezed. Nia had never felt so weak before. She was thirsty and more importantly hungry. She got up, all four of her legs shaking from beneath her, her four children crawled on the floor helplessly feeling for their mum. Shumba ran and tryed to help her. Eva sat by her nieces and nephew and pulled them towards her chest. The four cubs were quick to snuggle up falling asleep. In the end Shumba hoisted Nia onto his back and walked towards the pool of water. he helped Nia down and she quickly lapped up the cold water. Five minutes later she managed to return to the cubs with out Shumba's help. Shumba had caught some food earlier, but Nia ate it all within seconds. She then turned her attentions back to the cubs and fed them again. Later that night all seven lions slept together in the cave but someone was watching them...


	25. Welcome back! Or not

**Chapter 25: "Welcome back!" **_**Or not...**_

Later that night. The four cubs are snuggled up in the middle of Eva and Nia. Shumba is asleep in front of them. His yellow ear twitches and the night is quiet. Too quiet. A stranger enters the cave it's muscles tensed for action. The thing pads deeper into the cave, its eye's fixed on Shumba's small family. it comes closer and closer. Shumba shot up seeing the unknown lioness and roared defensively. Nia and Eva get to their feet growling and hissing at the stranger. The four cubs remain asleep but stir slightly. The intruder backs off hissing and spitting at the small group.

"I've found you at last!" She spits at Shumba and Nia.

"Who are you?" demanded Nia

The golden lioness turned to Nia. "You will pay for betraying your pride, and ME!" The lioness growled at Nia.

Nia looked confused. Who was this?

"Abdul will be pleased that at last I find the soft Shumba and his pathetic ex queen!" Cackled the lioness

Nia realised who this was.

"Zora?" Asked Nia still unsure.

"It's QUEEN ZORA if you don't mind!" Snapped Zora.

Nia threw her self at Zora. She bit down hard on Zora's ear biting a chunk off. Zora yowled.

"Your not going anywhere!" Hissed Eva throwing herself into the fight.

Zora was no match for Nia and Eva, and now Eva was biting down on Zora's arm and pulling her whilst Nia was doing the same on her other arm. They were literally ripping her apart. Zora scratched Eva's face making her release her arm, making her free to slam Nia in her face. Nia grunted as she fell to the ground. Shumba roared loudly. No-one was allowed to hit Nia. Shumba bit down on Zora's scuff and smashed her up against the rocks in the cave. Shumba then slammed his right paw into Zora's face making her cheek bleed badly. Zora ran from the cave scared of Shumba's brutal attack

"You'll ALL pay!" Shreiked Zora as she ran.

Shumba went to pursue.

"No" said Nia softly "Let her go"

Shumba sighed Morning was now approaching

" Didn't Abdul already know we were here after our little encounter yesterday?" Asked Shumba confused.

"He probably sent Zora to check that we were still here". Replied Nia thoughtfully

"Well that settles it then. We're leaving." Shumba said quickly.

"I know where we can go" Suggested Eva. "We can return to the pridelands and seek refuge!"

"NO!" snapped Shumba.

"Well I think this decision rests within the mother of your four cubs!" Smirked Eva.

Shumba looked at Nia.

"This is a very hard decision..." Nia began sarcasticly "I vote pride lands!" She raised her eyebrow at Shumba.

Shumba grumbled. "FINE! But we're leaving NOW!"

"Fine" Shrugged Nia. Her and Eva went into the cave, moments later returning with the young cubs.

The small group moved off into the morning.

By mid-morning the small group had reached the borders of the pridelands. Eva confidently strode ahead of the group whilst Shumba stayed behind of them two cubs were in his mouth. The first born dark-haired girl, and the white boy. Nia had the yellow and grey female cubs in her mouth. They reached pride rock. As usual the lionesses were sunbathing in the sun. Kovu and Samba were no where to be seen. The group walked up the rock. The lionesses got up defensively.

"Relax guys it's just me Eva"

The lions relaxed slightly. But glared at Shumba and Nia. Nia gently placed the cubs by her feet and sat down next to them. One of the lionesses walked over. Nia cradled her cubs in her arm. Shumba sat uncomfortably by her side with the other two cubs

"Are these yours?" Asked the lioness.

"Yes" replied Nia licking the yellow cub she had.

The lioness smiled "Im Vitani. At last I get to meet my great nieces and nephews."

"Acutally it's three nieces and one Nephew" Replied Nia managing a smile now she felt more comfortable.

"What are their names?" Asked Vitani, her eyes beaming with excitement.

"They don't have names yet Vitani" sighed Shumba still feeling uncomfortable.

"Oh" Vitani smiled "I have a suggestion for a girl..."

"Okay?" Nia looked at her cubs

"Actually it's one for the dark haired that Shumba's holding"

"Oh?"

"Lila" Vitani began. "It means dark haired and beautiful"

Nia looked at the dark-haired cub and chuckled. "That's her alright".

Shumba stared at the cub. "I like that name".

"Lila it is" Smiled Nia.

Eva sat with them. " Mother and Father are down the water hole, they will return soon. and by the way I hava a name for a girl too"

"Go on..." began Nia.

"For the yellow girl, Dafina. It means high worth." Nia looked at the yellow cub

"Perfect" Nia replied " Dafina and Lila."

"I have one for the grey girl" Began Shumba " Merah. It means Short-tempered."

Nia looked at the grey cub. The white male kicked the grey cub. The grey cub then started to nibble on the males ear.

" I see..."

"She chewed my paw because I accidently almost sat on her" Said Shumba rather sheepishly.

"She's not even one week old!" Nia burst out laughing.

"That's what I thought!" said Shumba in a defensive tone.

"Fine we'll call the grey girl Merah" Said Nia rolling her blue eyes.

Shumba smiled victorious.

"That leaves the boy" Said Eva.

The four lions stared down at the male cub.

"I have a name" Said a voice behind them.

Kovu and Kiara had returned from the water hole. Kovu's face was filled with disappointment Kiara ran over.

"Are these my grand children?"

Nia nodded " Dafina, Merah and Lila"

"What do you think about Haki for the boy?" Asked Kiara the youth suddenly returning to her.

"Sounds lovely!" Smiled Nia.

Kovu beckoned Shumba to him.

"I want a word son!"

Shumba followed Kovu into the cave. The cave was so much bigger when he was younger when he Eva and Samba had played in it, but where was Samba?

In ridge pride territory Abdul roared in anger...


	26. An almost forgotten enemy

**Chapter 28: A almost forgotten enemy**

Zora had just collapsed on the floor in front of Abdul. Blood gushed down her cheek, sweat poured down her fore head The lionesses surrounded her. Abdul paced back and forth. First Shumba stole his first queen and now he'd almost killed his other queen?

"Thats it!" Shouted Abdul "Shumba has hurt me more than enough, if he wants to fight then we will! We will kill Shumba and his pathetic children and especially Nia for betraying us and ME!"

The lionesses hissed at the name and spat on the floor. A lioness ran up to shumba panting her face filled with deep concern.

"Abdul!" She panted. "A lion from the pride lands has tipped me off that Shumba Nia and their children have seeked refuge within Kovu and Kiara's pride!"

"Refuge" Spat Abdul grinning evily "They couldn't offer refuge if the pride were attacked by ANTS!" Abdul scoffed

"We will train our selves to the best of our ability's and will kill ALL pridelanders and take over pride rock!"

Everyone started to laugh.

"A perfect plan sire!" said one lioness.

"I'll start the training at once your highness!" Said another.

"The training will be intensified so it may take months, maybe a few years..." Abdul's face looked thoughtful.

"Now GET MOVING!" He roared as he took Zora into the cave on his back.

Back at pride rock the 5 lionesses, Eva, Vitani and Kiara were still cooing over Nia's Cubs. In the cave Shumba and Kovu talked.

"Shumba i'm sorry for what I put you through this is all my fault" Sighed Kovu.

Shumba looked at his father. Maybe running away was a bad Idea but he wouldn't of seen Nia again and had cubs with her if he didn't. Shumba's thoughts were interupted.

"...But in light of what has happened. I am going to consider making you king."

"What!" asked Shumba shocked. "What will Samba say? By the way where is Samba?"

Kovu looked unsure. "I really don't know" Said Kovu as he began to think about it. "Come to think of it, I havent seen him since earlier this morning."

"Oh" Shumba walked out the cave just in time to bump into a very guilty looking Samba.

"Brother!" Shumba grinned.

Samba stared at his paws but managed to crack a smile at his younger brother. Without warning Shumba hugged Samba, Squishing the life out of him.

"God you ARE freakishly strong!" Samba complained.

Shumba let go. "Sorry..."

"You should be!" Mumbled Samba brushing his self off. "You threatened to kill me a few month's ago!"

"Thats because you tryed to rape MY girlfriend!" Growled Shumba.

"I didn't know she was yours, honestly!" Said Samba quickly.

"Your forgiven." Grumbled Shumba rolling his green eye's. "Any way do you wanna meet your nephew and nieces?"

Samba's facial expression changed. "You have children?"

"Yeah four" Grinned Shumba. "Lets go and meet them"

Shumba led samba over to Nia where the four tiny cubs slept in her arm's. Samba tryed not to show it but he wasn't pleased. As the future king he needed heirs but Shumba had beaten him to it. He frowned at the cubs quietly. But Samba already knew about the cubs before Shumba Eva and Nia had reached pride rock...

A few years later, Haki, Dafina, Lila and Merah have now grown up. Shumba and Nia still remain in the pride, and the prides lowish numbers have increased from 8 lionesses to 12 and the pride is now 4 males strong. or is it?

Haki Roared at the top of pride rock, his white body and black mane stood out in the sun suddenly Dafina, Merah and Lila pounced on their brother, tumbling down the rock. The girls Landed on their brother laughing and giggling Haki wasn't impressed.

"Ouch!" He roared painfully

"What are you three doing down there?" Demanded Nia playfully.

"Ask the three she-devils" Mumbled Haki

"Oi!" Snapped Merah begining to growl.

Nia shook her head. "Im going for a drink"

"I'll come with you mummy..." began Haki. "I mean mother, to you know protect you!"

"Your father does that already" Replied Nia. Looking up on the rock she saw Shumba laying flat out on his back snoring loudly.

The girls caught their mother's eye and started sniggering.

"Well most of the time..." said Nia smiling

"We'll all go with you" Said Merah forcing a smile.

"As you wish" Said Nia grinning at her daughter.

The five lions headed towards the water hole leaving Shumba, Vitani, Kovu and the remaining pride back at the rock.

Back at the Ridge pride lands the training was almost complete.

"WE ATTACK AT DAWN!" Laughed Abdul


	27. The horrible truth

**Chapter 27: The horrible truth.**

The five lions lay around the water hole talking amongst theirselves. A few moments later Kovu and Kiara joined them. Haki decided it was time to get his sisters back.

"Merah, Lila, Dafina come and look over here!" said Haki chuckling quietly to himself.

The three lionesses bounded over smiling.

"What is it?" Asked Lila staring into the pool of water.

"You three stand here by the water and i'll show you the fish I found".

The three lionesses peered into the water.

"There's no fish!" Said Dafina still peering in the water

"There's at least three!" replied Haki

"WHERE!" Snapped Merah loudly.

"Right... HERE!" Haki pushed his three sisters into the freezing cold pool of water. "They are called lionfish!"

The three lionesses gasped loudly as they tried to swim to the sides.

"As I recall" Carried on Haki "Kitty cats don't like water"

Merah scrambled out of the water, shaking like a leaf.

"C c c c c c c ccooooooollldddd!" She shreiked

Haki laughed. 

"YOU!" She spat "I'll kill you Haki!" Merah lunged at her older brother but haki ducked her attack.

Dafina and Lila shook their heads. "Thanks alot Haki!" They grumbled as they licked their now wet fur.

"Stop it you four!" Snapped Nia. "Your young adults now so start acting like them!"

"Sorry mother..." The three lionesses lions lay down in the sun to dry off whilst Haki wondered off.

It was such a wonderful day so Haki strolled into the what was once the outlands. It wasn't dry and dusty as it used to be it now had alive trees and some patches of grass and there were no lions out here anymore as they had joined the pride again years ago. Haki was just about to lie down when when he heard a roar in the distance. He stood up alarmed. Moments later he heard it again and more roars followed the single one. Suddenly He saw a group of lions in the distance walking towards the pride lands.

"Oh no!" Said Haki loudly.

Without thinking twice he ran back into the pridelands as fast as his legs would carry him. After five minutes he reached the group

"Everyone listen to me !" He gasped loudly "An unknown group of lions are heading towards the pridelands!"

"WHAT!" Roared Kovu angrily. "Everyone get back to pride rock NOW!"

The panicked group turned and ran. A little while later they reached the rock Shumba and Samba sat up So did Vitani.

"What is it father?" Asked Shumba concerned.

"The ridge pride are on the attack!" heaved Kovu just catching his breath.

Shumba growled. "If its a fight Abdul wants i'll give him one" Spat Shumba as He left the rock.

"Wait for me!" Said Nia running after him. Vitani and Merah and Eva followed Nia. Then the other five lionesses and Kiara followed.

Abdul's pride stepped onto the Pride land soil. Shumba ran to meet the attack, the lionesses and Haki and Kovu followed him.

Shumba stopped dead in his tracks. The whole of abdul's pride stood teeth bared in front of him. The lionesses and Kovu and Haki stood behind Shumba.

"Did you miss me?" Smirked Abdul.

Zora wasn't stood by him. In fact she wasn't there at all. However Nikita was behind Abdul. Shumba growled at Abdul

"What do you want!" Shumba hissed at him.

"Well since you ask Shumba I want alot of things. Take NIA for example. You stole her from me and then you kill my other queen? Yeah, dead from her wound to her face!"

Nia spat on the floor in front of Abdul and hissed at him.

"Well you shouldn't send other lions to do your dirty work then should you?" Said Shumba

"If I can't have a family Shumba then Neither can you! And when we kill you and your family, the pridleands are MINE!"

Everyone behing Shumba Roared in disgust. Everyone was about to attack when Samba strolled in between the two army's.

"Samba where have you been?" Asked Shumba as Samba walked past him. " SAMBA!"

Samba stood by Abdul.

"What are you doing son!" Demanded Kiara angrily.

Samba ignored Kiara's comment.

"Samba!" Shumba stared at his brother in disbelief.

"I'm sorry Shumba but I couldn't let you ruin my chances of becoming King now could I?" said Samba staring blankly at his brother "So I told Abdul everything and when your pathetic girlfriend was pregnant, that was the straw that broke the camels back! So I told Abdul where you were so we could kill Nia and the cubs. Those cubs were nearly dead and so would have been Nia! I would have been successful if you hadn't been there!"

Shumba gasped but then anger built up inside of him. "YOU PLANNED THE WHOLE THING!"

"Yes!" Laughed Samba evily

Shumba roared " YOU TRAITOROUS SWINE!"

"ENOUGH!" Shouted Abdul " KILL THEM ALLL!"

Samba and the lionesses charged towards Shumba and the pride.

Shumba went for Samba. Slamming his paw into his own brothers head killing him instantly. Vitani and Nia went for Nikita Biting down on her neck and her head. She had no chance, after a two minute struggle Nia threw Nikita's lifeless body on the floor. Haki and Kovu attacked Abdul slashing and kicking out at him. Abdul roared as Kovu jumped onto his back digging his sharp claws into Abduls shoulders. Haki pulled on Abduls mane ripping out huge chunks of hair. Suddenly Abdul lost his temper. He threw Kovu off his back and bit down hard on his neck. Kovu desperatly gasped for breath. Haki tried to help but he was pinned by a group of abdul's lionesses. Kovu struggled more, Abdul bit down harder. Suddenly Kovu's eye's stood still. Abdul let go and walked off. Shumba saw his dead father.

"NNNOOOOOO!" He screamed.

Everyone stopped fighting. Abdul laughed

"You see Shumba, when you mess with me you lose the things good in life." Laughed Abdul

"Fight me you bastard!" Screamed Shumba

"Have it your way Shumba. No-one help me. I want to see the lights leave his eyes!"

The two males circled, eye's fixed on each other. Abdul leapt at Shumba but missed landing on the floor. But before Abdul could get up Shumba bit down hard on his leg crushing the bones in it. Abdul yowled in pain. Shumba then swung Abdul round before throwing him up against a dead tree. Blood gushed out of Abdul's mouth. He started coughing and spluttering and tryed to get up. Shumba raked his claws down Abdul's only other eye.

"MY EYE! he gasped.

Shumba sank his teeth into Abdul's neck and shook him hard. Abdul's pride gasped. Soon Abdul fell limp in Shumba's jaws. He threw Abdul's bloody body into his lionesses. They stepped back in shock. No-one said a thing.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Snapped Merah

Nia shook her head and sighed at the comment.

"Yeah!" agreed vitani.

The pride chased after the remaining lionesses. one by one they fell. Battle for pride rock won. Shumba returned to the site of the fight. Samba was still lying there Kiara Stood by him, Sobbing over him.

"Im sorry mother" Sighed Shumba. "But lets be brutally honest he betrayed us all and tryed to kill my mate and my children".

Kiara Wrapped her arms around Shumba's mane tightly crying in to it. Shumba placed his arm on his mothers back and gave a small squeeze. She let go just in time so that Nia threw herself onto him.

"I'm so proud of you Shumba" She smiled at him she licked him on the cheek and hugged him tightly.

Shumba felt so much better. The pride was safe and evil had been vanquished. But why did Samba turn on his own family? After all, he was the favorite when they were younger. But Samba let paranoia get the better of him...


	28. The coronation of Nia and Shumba

**Chapter 28: The corenation of Nia and Shumba**

That night everyone slept quietly. That day wasn't the best but peace had at last been restored in the pridelands and Abdul and his followers were dead. But Shumba had trouble sleeping. Tomorrow Kiara would step down and he and Nia would be the new rulers of pride rock. Shumba finally closed his eyes and drifted into a world of his own.

The next day, Nia was the first to wake she ran to the top of pride rock. The animals were already gathering. Rafiki was edging his way up the rock but he had someone with him.

"Timone, Pumbaa!" She gasped sprinting towards them.

The meerkat and warthog smiled at her. Nia threw her arms around the both of them laughing.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world" Smiled Timone he was clearly on the last leg he had a small walking stick pumbaa's face was more wrinkled than a leather sofa

"Timone's right!" Said Pumbaa showing all his crooked teeth.

"Are you almost ready Nia?" Said Rafiki. He was clearly pushed for time.

Nia saw the pride had awoken whilst she had disappeared.

"Yes" she replied seeing the pride was beckoning her back up there.

Nia turned and ran up the slope towards the cave . Rafiki followed eagerly with Timone and Pumbaa. Everyone sat down waiting for the new king and queen of pride rock to emerge. Kiara stood on top of pride rock, animals below hushed at once and Rafiki stood by her.

"I light of what has happened" Kiara began. " I have decided to step down and allow Nia and Shumba to become the official king and queen of pride rock!"

Behind Kiara Shumba and Nia emerged from the cave. Kiara stood to the side allowing Shumba and Nia to sit on the edge of pride rock. Finally Rafiki spoke.

"I present, King Shumba and Queen Nia!"

The animals below made so much noise that the rock vibrated. Shumba laughed.

"You ready?" asked Nia

Shumba winked at her.

The pair let out a huge roar. Their children Vitani Eva and Kiara roared back followed by a roar from the other lionesses.

Later that day the whole pride celebrated by the wate hole chatting amongst theirselves about the days event's. The day ended with a beautiful sunset. Shumba and Nia watched it quietly by their selves. A perfect end to a perfect day.


End file.
